


Who knew?

by Burning_time



Category: Murderdolls (Band), Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys In Love, Crying, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Confessions, Lube, M/M, Secrets, Sex, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_time/pseuds/Burning_time
Summary: Sometimes it isn't a very good idea to play a childish game as an adult, sometimes it is.
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Corey Taylor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Who knew?

∆

Maybe you'll blame it on the fact that they're bored, maybe you'll blame on what their producer Ross said a couple of hours a go-'I know that you're all kinda pissed at each other so I dare you to play truth or dare tonight to make things worse, really if you do that all of you together i'll give each one of you 50 bucks.' It's not every day that they get the chance to steel 450 dollars from thier producer, therefore tonight, they have decided to all meet the stuido and play a round of the childish game.

Most of them have already had thier second beer, they are all just waitng in the green room for Corey, who is fucking late again. Joey is sitting comfortably on an armchair not really caring that everyone in his surroundings is ranting about how mad they are at the singer, Joey doesn't really care he just wants his 50 bucks. Ross isn't here, that makes Joey a little afraid that when they asks him for the money tomorrow he won't actually believe that they played the game.

"Wassss uuup!" they hear Corey say as he walks in the room. Everyone (except Joey) ends thier conversatoins in that moment to angrily look at him as he picks a pillow and sits down on the floor that he is doomed to because he is so late. Corey tries to sit closest to Joey's armchair, knowing that the drummer is so little that he isn't capable of killing him like the rest of the band is. They all stay in silence and look at Corey until Sid is just too impatient breaks it. "Are we going to start this game or not?"

"Don't we got anything stronger than beer? This shit isn't strong enough to make me pretend the i'm a 12 year old girl." Mick grunts.

"Yeah I think we have something somewhere, lets go get it." Shawn says and with that he and Mick stand up and leave the room.

"So Corey, what's your excuse for being late this time?" Paul asks before sipping his beer.

"So I was walking over here when some chick with huge tits started talking to me!" Corey says sounding excided. At that moment joey begins to tuned out everything that is being said around him, he's been working all day and is super tired, therefore hearing Corey sexualize a woman that probably only wanted an autograf is the last thing he needs. He pulls his knees to his chests in order to sit more comfortably and then he lays more back, finding the perfect position to relax and closes his eyes.

Joey doesn't even realise that he fell asleep and he doesn't know how much time passes by until he feels someone carefully tugging his shoulder. he opens his eyes and looks up at Mick who's leaning down in front of him.

"Sorry to wake you up little guy, but we've got stuff to do." Mick says while handing him a bottle of jack. "Take it, everyone knows that that's your favourite."

Joey takes the bottle. "Thank you."

"Welcome, you might want to drink as fast as possible, everyone is getting drunk, but anyway we're starting that fucking game soon, I don't think any of us wanna be stone cold sober for that." Mick laughs while walking away. Joey doesn't really feel like drinking, but he doesn't want to be the only one who's sober in the room either, therefore he opens the bottle and downs some of it, that should be enough to get him going.

"CAN I START?! I'M GOING TO START!" Sid yells and with that they all now that they're doomed for the rest of the night "Paul, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay tell us a secret that you will never tell your family, neither parents, nor sibblings, nor cousins, aunts, onkles, grandparents everyone who's blood."

"Oh shit....I know something that i'd never tell anyone in my family, but i don't want to tell you guys either."

"You have to." Chris points out.

"Oh boy, so there was this time where I was having sex with some girl and something starts feeling off and she must have felt it too becuase she asks me to check and the condom and that's when I realise that it just wasn't there." Paul says and everyone gets a little confused.

"Where was it?" Corey asks and all watch as Paul takes a long swing of the vodka that he was holding.

"Inside her." Paul looks down. Everyone stays silent for a moment until they just start laughing.

"How... how did... you get it out?" Joey maneges to asks in betwen some giggles.

"I don't know, she got it out." Pual says as he tries at not laught at his own story. "Stop laughing it's my turn to ask a question anyways, Jim truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take some ice cubes from the minifreezer, put them in your boxers and let them stay there until they melt." Everyone cracks up at the dare except for Jim who looks at Paul horrified.

"What did I ever do to you?"

"Just do it man."

Jim gets up and comes back with a trail of ice cubes and a towel. "Can I like take my pants off, leave the boxers and than put this towel around so you guys don't stare at my dick?" he asks 

"Yeah, that's fair enough." Paul answers and that's what Jim does. Everyone is looking at him as his is sitting in the chair begin for someone to have some kind of empathy.

"Come on Jim!" Shawn laughs

"oKAy, I'LL dO IT BuT YoU aLL sHoULD gO aNd FUcK yOuRSeLFs meANwHiLE!" Jim scream, he's so angry that he doesn't give a shit, he just takes two cubes from the trail and when he realises whats he's done it's too late to go back. He face goes red and he does his best to not let any sounds come out of himself. Jim stands still, he knows that his dick is hardenig but that doesn't really matter because he feels so weird. it takes him long to realise that it's actually his turn to asks someone.

"Shawn, truth or dare." Jim asks with shaky voice.

"Truth." Shawn says.

"Tell us a something weird that turns you on."

"Crying." Shawn says and a lot of jaws hit the floor.

"How the fuck can you get turned on by someone elses suffering?" Chris asks sounding discussed as hell.

"I don't know, i just find it hot."

"Ewwww....." Joey and Sid say.

"Well, that surely is fucking weird." Mick adds

Shawn takes a swing of his drink. "Joey, do you want truth or dare."

"Truth."

"I saw you run of with a guy a the end of one of our last shows, what were you two doing?" Shawn asks and everyone looks at Joey, besides Mick who is trying to hide the huge grin on his face.

"Talking, he knew some pretty cool shit about drums and was a dedicated fan." Joey says camly before drinking a bit more of his jack.

"Yeah? Then why did I see him sneak out off your hotel room on the next day?" The band locks at Joey in shock, who by know is blushing and pretending to not exist as he looks down trying to find a way out of this.

"Joey only has to answer one question." Mick points out and Shawn frowns, he really wanted an answer. Some get confused and others don't really care, but Corey who sitting on the floor right next to Joey's chair looks up at him and makes a weird face. Joey rolls his eyes. "Shawn's insane y'know...." Joey quietly says to Corey who makes a small ohh sound.

"Sid truth or dare." Joey says louder for everyone to hear.

"Truth 

"How many people were there in the biggest orgy you have ever had?" Joey asks and some start to laught knowing that the answer is going to be a lot.

"A little over 20 I think, but I'm not sure."

"Dammnnnn!" Chris says as various wows circle around the room.

"That's a lot of people y'know Si-" Shawn gets cut off.

"SHUT UP GRANDPA!" Corey yells. "Now Sid, tell me, was it fun? Was there a lot of chicks?"

"Yes and yes. I think that we only where three or four dudes...." Sid says and various cheers and whistles are heard.

"Lucky bitch." Mick comments.

"I know." Sid winks.

Joey looks over a Jim. Jim has a face on that the little man has never seen before, he wonders he he's okay. "Jimmy? You okay?" He says and everybody looks at Jim who looks like he could faint any moment.

"Yeah, I think so." He says still not sounding quite well.

"Are you sure?" Joey asks

"Yep, I just need to get ma head straight while feeling well this..." He says.

"Does that make you hard?" Chris asks

"Ya.. how does it feel like, is it good?" Shawn adds.

"Does it hurt?" Paul continues.

"Fuck off Paul, if you wanna know then try it yourselfs." Jim says immediately shutting everyone up for some moments.

"Whatever dude, it's my turn to asks" Sid says. "Corey truth or dare?"

"I'm taking dare dude, I'm not a pussy."

"Y'know Joey came here in a different set of clothes." Sid begins, Joey looks at him wondering why the hell he is bringing that up. "He changed because the other stunk like shit and he couldn't play drums in them, they are in a bag in the recording room......" Now Joey knows what Sid has in mind, poor Corey though. "You gotta go get them and change your clothes to them and I mean everything accessories, underwear, everything."

Cheer, laughters and whistles are heard around the room. "Jeez Joey... What the fuck where you wearing to get them so eager to put me in it?"

"I feel like I should have worn a skirt and fishnets today." Joey laughs.

"No Joey you shouldn't! And why the fuck did you change boxers? Did you jizz in them again?" 

"I should have...." 

Everyone laughs, Joey sometimes wears some pretty weird clothing, he's not afraid of getting stared at or of strange people insulting him because of it, but on the other hand, the rest of the band is. There was this one time were Joey had showed up to practice in a black dress, he got a lot a stares from his bandmates but over the time, they got used to the fact that Joey is weird like they themselves are.

"Go and put Joey's clothes on already, it's not like you had to put ice cubes on your dick for fucks sake." Jim says

"Yeah... But I have to put something else."

"Really? I'd rather wear Joey's dirty underwear for a week straight then do this shit again, you just haven't realised how lucky you are." Most look at him, poor guy, it must really be fucked up to have ice cubes in your boxers.

With no words Corey gets up and leaves. After a minute or two he comes back with the bag and while looking into it he says. "I need a step by step guide on how to put these on."

They all laugh at that, including Joey who giggles, still curled up on the armchair. "Joey! Baby Corey is asking you to help him put his tini tiny baby clothes on." Mick laughs and Joey stops giggling.

"Congrats Mick, you managed to piss of to people with one sentence." Corey grunts.

"Ya, that was exactly what I wanted!"

And with that Joey begins to slowly push himself up, the alcohol that he had drank had a little effect on him until now, but he know that it'll come later if he continues drinking. 

He didn't feel like helping Corey get his clothes on. Everyone knows that Joey gets extremely awkward when he's naked or when someone's naked around him, it doesn't even need to be butt naked, there was this time on tour when they didn't stay at a shitty hotel, that time they actually stayed a a pretty good one and it had an indoors pool. They all decided to go and take a swim, Joey too. That's the day that the one's who haven't yet, realised that Joey just can't have a conversation with a guy who's shirtless.

They don't really know why, they just think that Joey is self-conscious and therefore can't have a conversatoin while half undressed with someone who isn't self-conscious. It's difficult to explain what they all think about the matter because they all think so differently, but most of them just blame it on Joey's self-consciousness. Whitch isn't the case, but Joey would never tell them why. Let's just say he isn't keen on going to help the singer change clothes alone, expecially not him.

Joey was a little lost in his on thoughts when he hears Corey say something that he didn't get.

"What?" Joey asks

"Jesus Christ are you already so drunk that you can't understand what I'm saying?"

"No, I was just thinking about something."

"Then come on, I need to put these things on so we can continue this stupid game." He says while gesturing Joey to come with him. Joey looks over to Mick and makes a forced face of panic, hoping that the guitarist could say something to get Joey out of this. But no, Mick just smiles and shrugs his shoulders and as an response and Joey puts his tounge out while following Corey out of the room. He walks down the hall right behind Corey as the singer shows the way to the restroom for people with disabilities.

"Why aren't we going to the normal restroom Cor?"

"This one's bigger." Corey responds and he's absolutely right, they wouldn't be able to both fit in the men's restroom. Corey tells Joey to follow him into the restroom and Joey halts outside. "What's now? You gonna go all shy on me because I'm gonna change clothes? Seriously Joey how the fuck can you even have sex if your too shy to stand besides someone who's naked?" Corey states while walking in to the bathroom.

"I am not!" Joey says and looks down to hide the blush on his face. "And I was just going to suggest that you changed underwear first, but whatever."

Joey walks in to the restroom and Corey locks the door after him. Joey goes over to the toilet and clothes the lid so he can sit down, on the other side of the bathroom Corey stands in front of the mirror taking his clothes of. Joey can't help but stare at him, he's always found Corey beautiful, that's why he isn't keen on being here right now and watching the singer take his clothes off.

Joey can see Corey's back from where he is and only a part off his front thanks to the mirror, and he watches as the singer undoes his belt and slowly takes his pants and boxers of, then he turns around and Joey does his best to not look at him to not feel like he is invading the other mans privacy by staring.

But he takes a look anyways. Corey is reaching to the open bag on the ground and trying to find Joey's underwear, it takes him a little but he gets there. He gets the underwear on and something feels strange, for him something is wrong. "Joe? Are these normal boxers?"

"No, not really. Why?" Joey says while looking at Corey who making a weird face. "Why do I feel like I have something gripping my ass and balls are these supposed to do this." Corey asks confused.

"They're supposed to grip your ass a little but not your balls, I don't think that those are your size."

"Yeah, I forgot that your a midget."

"Cor, I am not a fucking midget! Okay?"

"Whatever. What the hell am I suppose to get on now?" 

Joey goes over to the bag and takes out two items, a fishnet shirt and a shirt with no sleeves. He hands Corey the fishnet shirt who stares at it like it's from another planet. "What the fuck is that." He questions.

"It's a fishnet shirt."

Joey helps Corey putting it on, afterwards Corey goes to the mirror to see what the hell the shirt is. "What's this suppose to cover up? Literally, I can se me nipples through it." Corey says pointing at he's nipples.

"Your suppose to wear something over it, Cor." Joey hands him the shirt.

"Oh, but it would be pretty hot if a chick just wore it like this." Corey babbles while putting the other shirt on. He continues for for a while about the chick thing, asking Joey if he agreed that more girls should wear fishnets and Joey just noded silently, he would never admit that it hurt a little that Corey only thought and talked about girls and women.

Corey can really spend much time babbling about women, by the time that he was done talking about the woman that he meet on the way here, he already had Joey's vinyl pants on. He didn't even protest when Joey began putting his necklaces on him, Corey just continued.

Joey stayed quiet but noded everytime Corey asked him a question so he wouldn't give him the impression that he wasn't that interested in women, as he wanted him to think.

At the end Corey was dressed in Joey's very weird style and accessories, not really caring about it because he was so occupied with the women thing. "You're ready Cor, let's gather your things and go back."

"Oh you're done, I didn't realize that." Joey smiled and left, Corey managed to put him in a not good mood after ranting about that stuff, Joey just didn't want to hear Corey talk about it, it made him feel bad.

Joey walks into the green room where the others are and Corey doesn't, he stays outside for a while to mentally prepare himself for his laughing band mates. 

"WHERE'S COREY?!" Sid screams looking at Joey.

"He'll be here soon, don't worry."

"And why did it take you half an hour." Paul asks

"I don't know, ask Corey." Joey declares as he sits down in the same armchair and curls up with his knees to his chest. Joey's watches as everyone resumes on chatting and waiting for Corey except Mick who gets up and walks over to the little drummer, he sits down and the floor besides his chair and looks at Joey. "How did it go with Corey?" He questions.

"I don't know....bad for me, I think that it went okay for him." Joey grieves.

"Why did it go bad for you then?"

"He only talks about women and that makes me feel...." Joey quietly trails off.

"That's normal y'know? Both for you to feel bad and for him to talk about women like that." Mick informs.

"Yeah, but that doesn't change that fact that it hurts." Joey shivers, he looks down he just doesn't feel like being here, he had a very long day, he's tired and grumpy, he can feel himself slightly shaking from a mixture of sadness and tiredness. He feels awful and Corey has made it worse without knowing. He just wants to go home

He doesn't blame Corey for making him feel like this, he knows that the singer couldn't be more oblivious about the truth. Mick gets up by the time that Corey walks into the room. Everyone in the band made it very obvious that they are trying to not laughs out loud as Corey walks to the other end of the room and sits besides Joey again.

"You can talk and laugh all you want but y'all know that I'm not taking any bullshit from you guys." Corey announces and laughter is heard around the room. "Go get it girl." Joey smiles and everyone loses it laughing. Everyone can se that Corey is about to lose his shit so the laughter quickly dies.

"Mick? Truth or dare." Corey asks.

"Truth, I'm not keen on being your personal toilet." Mick chuckles.

"Who's the hottest person in here?"

"You, you're the closest you can get to a woman in here." Mick grins. "Chris truth or dare." Mick questions while trying not to set Corey of more than he already has.

"Truth."

"Would you rather drink a gallon of cum or have both a dick and a pussy."

"Ohh wow umm, I don't know..... I guess I'm drinking the cum." He shyly says.

"Okay everybody, I am going to get some bottles and we're all going to jack off in them a couple of times and then Chris gonna drink then." Sid claims

"No no no no no no!!! It was a truth, not a fucking dare I ain't gotta do shit!" Chris says raising his voice to make sure that everybody gets it. After everyone has stopped laughing and giggling he opens his mouth to speak. "Joey truth or dare?" He asks the little guy who is still curled up in the armchair.

"Truth."

"Why doesn't anyone take dare?" Sid questions sounding childish as hell.

"No, no. It's okay I wanted him to pick truth." Chris smirks. Mick looks at Joey and then at the door indicating the little drummer to it, why is he indicating Joey to leave? It takes Joey a moment until he realises the question that Chris probably has in mind. He quickly stands up. He can't risk it so much.

"Where ya going Joe?" Corey asks

"Um... to the restroom." He lies, and hopes that no one notices that he quickly 

"Com'on Joey just answer the question it an yes or no one."

"Let the little guy go, I think that he's gonna piss his pants otherwise" Mick advises Chris hoping like hell that he was going to let the little man run of.

"Don't worry Mick he can hold it for three more seconds." Chris must have sensed that Mick was trying to help the drummer out like the rest could sense the tension, it was obvious that there was something they didn't know and with Mick's excuse to help Joey stay quiet earlier that night Chris figured it all out.

Joey can feel eyes on him and his anxiety forces him to lock down just waits, he promises to himself that he'll just deny the question likes he's always done and then excuse himself and go to the bathroom where he'll stay for a while before leaving. Only seconds pass until Chris is finally asking the question but for Joey it feels like hours off torture, hours and hours that he uses on trying not to let tears fall down of his face and over think. And to make things worse he's sure that Corey can see his face, he's sure that Corey can see how he feels.

"Are you a faggot?" Chris finally spits out, grinning like hell.

He can feel he's bandmates stares he can almost see their faces and guess what they're thinking. "No." He (falsely) afirms and then leaves the room and closes the door behind him while hearing Chris laugh. As soon as the door is closed small tears start to run down his checks and he doesn't stand by the door to hear his bandmates reaction to his lie he just walks down the hall until he reaches the closest bathroom that happens to be the one he and Corey were in earlier.

He locks the door and falls on the ground, he can't take, he isn't be able to. He sits up and pulls his knees to his chest as he lets the tears fall. He just doesn't want to know, not now, not never. Standing up against homophobia is the most difficult thing that Joey has done in his life, but doing it against his brothers or just Corey alone will be on a whole other level.

He feel like he needs to vomit but doesn't move, he can't because he's trembling. He just cries. He lets the fear take over him. But what can he do right now? The people who are closest to him are probably making jokes, or talking shit about him. He hates it. Why does he have to be gay? Why does he have to have stupid crushes that ladt too long?

He stops himself from thinking, if he continues he'll just make it worse and it takes time but he begins to numb. He begins to forget. He begins at least until he feels his cellphone vibrating in his pocket. He flips it open and sees that it's Mick. He doesn't want to pick up but he does it anyways.

"He... Hello?" He says while trying not to make it obvious that he is slowly starting to cry again.

"Hey Joe, you okay?" Mick softly asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." He respondes.

"You don't need to be worried y'know? Most are okay with it and the rest will be to they just need some time to get used to it...."

"Really?" Joey sniffs.

"Really! Trust me, there's no reason to cry, everything's okay." Mick reassures. "Do you need anything?"

"No Mick, not really, can you just tell if they now that I like...."

"No Joe, but they were questioning themselves if you ever liked anyone in the the band."

"Ohh."

"But worry they won't ask any of the questions they have."

"Good."

Joey hears talking over the phone, it's distant and he's sure that it's not Mick.

"Guess we're all going home now, the game kinda ended when you left and I don't really think that anyone wants to take any chances in getting their secrets spilled anymore." Mick says after some moments.

"I wish that I had that choice." Joey sniffs

"Y'know Joe, I don't really think it's such a bad thing that they know, you had to tell them sooner or later."

Joey doesn't neither respond nor talk, Mick is right, but just wasn't ready. Small tears are formed in eyes and some begin to fall, he doesn't tell Mick that's he's crying, everything is just silent until Mick speaks. "I'm gonna drive home Jo, do you need anything, do want me come by your place?" That makes Joey guess that they all think he went home when in reality he's still curled up in the restrooms floor. "No, everything's okay now I guess...."

"Okay, we're not recording anything tomorrow, some are going be here at the studio but you don't need to come. So see ya in a couple off days."

"Yeah, goodbye."

"Bye Joey." He hangs up.

Joey doesn't move for a while, he's thankful for his mind being numb and he does his best to stay in that state for as long as possible. It takes him a while to let his body relax, but that doesn't last long because someone is trying to come into the bathroom but fails because the door is locked.

"Hey Chris you fucker have you finally decided to use the toilet that suits you?!" He hears Corey scream madly as he bangs on the door.

"Or are you crying in there BECAUSE YOU FINALLY FIGURED OUT THAT YOU DID SOMETHING WRONG YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Joey begins to tremble and stays as quiet as possible as tears of fear run down his check, why is Corey so mad? It hurts and scares him.

"CHRIS OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR YOU BITCH!!" Corey shouts. "OTHERWISE I'M GONNA DO IT MYSELF!" Joey can hear Corey banging, punching and kicking the the door, hell his doing it with such power that the little one can feel it, he's even afraid that the singer might hurt himself if he continues for too long.

With that though in mind he stands up and trembles his way to the door, he waits until Corey has stopped banging and is just screaming untill he opens it and sees the singer on the other side, not in Joey's clothes anymore. Joey looks down so the singer can't see his face as he waits for him to say something.

"Shit um, sorry Jo, I thought it was Chris that was in there." He whispers in a soft tone as he brings an to up to Joey shoulder to comfort him.

"You okay?" He asks in the same tone.

Joey nods, lying and not looking up so the singer couldn't see that just seconds ago he was crying. He isn't okay, his still processing the fact that all off his bandmates know his biggest secret. "Com'on let's go to the green room, everybody has gone home."

Corey grabs Joey's upper arm so he has to follow. In the green room Corey indicates Joey to sit down in the big sofa, the little drummer sits in the corner and brings his knees up to his chest as he watches Corey sits right besides him like he always does, he would expect the singer to sit further away now that he knows that he's into men, but he doesn't seem to care.

"Joey we're gonna talk okay?" Joey mind stops for a moment as he realises what Corey might be up to, Joey just can't deal with someone being homophobic for the rest of the night, especially not Corey. The singer can see the panic in Joey's red eyes as he said that so he does his best to reassure him that it'll be fine. "Jo, don't worry. I don't have anything against homosexuality, I just wanna asks you stuff like 'why didn't tell us earlier?'."

Joey looks away. "I don't believe you." 

"Oh trust me you should and here's your prouf: there was this time and tour where I gave the key to my room to some guy and when I went there again there was like 6 guys having an orgy and the guy I gave ma key to asked me to join and I did dude and I didn't regret it!"

"Oh..."

"Yeah, I know, it was awesome!" Corey laughs. "So yeah, don't worry I'm not gonna try to make ya straight, I think you're okay as the band's little gay guy." 

Joey feels relieved he wishes that Corey could know how much better that he feels now that he has his support. "Can you tell me why Mick already knew?" Corey asks in a more serious tone.

Joey blushes. "Hmm he caught me and a guy......doing some stuff." He says trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Corey laughs. "Really? I think that Mick has caught more than two thirds of this band in some kind of sexual act, that's just his luck man, or maybe he does it on purpose...." Corey takes a break to laugh and Joey giggles a little. "....How did he react?"

"He closed the door to he hotel room and asked me in the morning if was gay, he was pretty chill."

"Glad he didn't overreact."

Silence fill their ears and it's they only thing they hear for moments. Joey wants to desperately ask Corey a question and it takes him some time to mutter up the courage to do it. "Hm Cor? You sounded like you were mad at Chris earlier, like really mad, why?" He ask quietly.

"Oh hm, Chris was acting like a dick because of something and I didn't really like it."

" Because of what?"

"Lets just say that he was making fun of you and asking things that he shouldn't."

"Like what?"

"He was coming up with all these really personal questions that I'm sure that you don't wanna answer and telling us to bomb you with them when you came back to the game, like have you ever slept with a girl or have you ever liked anyone in the band....... it's not like the rest of us are saints and don't want to aks you them but what Chris was planing to do was down right mean. Anyways here's a simple question I'm sure you can answer: Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"I was and am not prepared to. It takes a lot of mental strength to answer those kind of questions and to be made fun off and to stand up against homophobia."

Corey brings his arm around Joey's back and lets it stay there to comfort him. "Oh shit. Sorry. I didn't realise that it must be that difficult.....sorry."

"It's okay Cor." Joey smiles

They both can feel that Joey mood is much better now, the little drummer doesn't feel like crying anymore now that he knows that at least Corey is okay with it, hell, the rest of the guys could turn homophobic that Joey would still be okay. He only needs Corey by he's side. With Joey in a much lighter mood the conversation fades to some else. Something they can laugh about, something that makes Joey feel normal. After a while they talking about Mick's ability to walk in on people having sex, not making fun of him, but just questioning it.

"I'm telling you dude, he has to be doing it on purpose!" Corey laughs and Joey giggles at his words. "Believe me, he has walked on me doing it like five times! And I think that that says something about his perverted side." And with that Joey dissolves into laughter for a while. Corey watches him and begins laughing too, not at his own joke but because the little drummers laugh is contagious.

"Aw, look at you having fun with the fag." A voice says and killes the good atmosphere. As Joey looks down, Corey, looks at Chris right in the eye. "What the fuck are you doing here? You bitch!" Corey spits back.

"Me? I'm not a bitch I'm not the cocksuker in here." Chris barks. "And I forgot my keys somewhere in here. But I wouldn't had come back if I knew that you were getting ready to pay him for a blowjob!" 

Joey's curls up even more and hides he's face as small tears begin to form. It went from gay to prostitude in seconds. He feels Corey stand up from the couch and hears him walk, probably over to Chris. He hears him whisper, but he can't form words out of the sounds, he just hears the rage in his voice and figures that Corey isn't that happy about Chris's comment. Tears are falling out of Joey's eyes when he hears a sound that he doesn't understand but he doesn't look to investigate.Then he makes out a few words of what Corey is saying. "Did you understand what I fucking said?" He stops for a moment. "Good, now do it and then fuck off."

Joey stays with he's head down, he feels someone walk over to the couch, sit down and place a hand on his shoulder. It takes a while until Joey hears the door to the room slam shut, but he still doesn't look up and after sometime off the hand on his back softly caressing him he hears something. "He went home again. You can open your eyes now s'that alright?" He hear Corey soft voice say.

Joey looks up and doesn't make eye contact with Corey. "Chris's a dick y'know..." Corey says as he wraps his arm around the smaller, Joey leans into the hug, but after a little he pulls away so Corey wouldn't think that him wanting such a long hug is weird. As soon as Joey pulls away Corey makes him look at him in the eye. "None you the stuff he says about you is true, everyone in the band knows that." He hugs Joey again but this time pulls him onto his lap.

Joey body tenses and he stops breathing as he sits as far from Corey but still on lap. He watches as the bigger man leans back onto the couch, sits in a more comfortable position and then hugs him, bringing him close to his chest. Joey has wanted this for so long, he can't believe that actually sitting on Corey's lap, but he doesn't make himself comfortable because he knows that it'll end soon.

Corey begins stroking Joey air and that forces the drummer to relax into the cuddle and to slowly begin breathing again. Joey's head is close to Corey's chest where he can listen to his heartbeat and that makes Joey's stomach fill with butterflies. The little drummers heart skips a beat when he realises that Corey is placing several kisses on his hair and that makes him look up to the singer.

Corey softly smiles and continues to caress the drummer as Joey stares at him curiously. After some moments of then looking at each other, Joey, does the impossible and leans in. He plants one sweet little kiss on Corey's lips before realising what's he's done and quickly pulling away.

Corey brings a hand to Joey's check as he leans in to continue what Joey started. Joey's tenses again, he's shocked. He can't believe that Corey is kissing him back. After he relaxes, he melts into the kiss and gladly let's Corey in when he runs his tounge along Joey bottom lip, silently asking for entrance, they just kiss for a while, Joey's mind going blank with sensation of a dream coming true. Whey break the kiss, Corey pushes Joey closer. "You're not anything close to a slut, babe." Corey reassures with a loving voice. "Got it?"

Joey nods, not able to find his voice. He can't believe that Corey has just called him babe, what does that mean? He feels the singer place small kisses on his check start to play with his hair again. Joey is stunned, it's clear that his mind has just blown. When Corey sees this he smiles and places small kisses on his mouth, knowing that this might not answer all the questions Joey has but that it'll answer some.

Joey closes his eyes. He feels save and happy, quiet the opposite off what he was feeling before. The smaller begins to feel braver and wraps his arms around Corey and envelops his mouth in a soft kiss. The kiss depends and becomes more passionate as Corey hands begin to roam Joey's little body. They continue it until they're forced to pull away because off the lack off air. "Why have I never thought of kissing you like this? It's the best thing I've ever done." Corey smiles while putting a hand on Joey cheek. Joey blushes, he never thought that Corey would be missing him so ever sweetly but still here he is.

"You're so cute y'know." Corey says as he caresses Joey's cheek. The little drummer blushes even more and tries to hide the embarrassing smile that's forming on his lips. Corey notices this. "Don't hide your face babe, it's beautiful." He says and then leans in to kiss Joey again.

The kiss becomes passionate, loving and hands are moving everywhere desperate for touch. Corey is quick to get his hand under Joey's shirt to caress his back. Joey let's soft noises of pleasure escape into the kiss and Corey kisses him harder wanting the little drummer to feel better. He succeeds making Joey let out an low moan that he was trying to suspend.

Joey moves so he can kiss Corey better. The kiss gets more and the hands on Joey waist makes him shift a bit. Joey hadn't realised that he was sitting right on Corey's crotch but the moan that Corey lets out when he shifts makes him do so. Corey blushes and pulls away he wasn't planning on getting hard, he wasn't planning on doing anything more than kissing, not after Joey was called a slut like that, but his dick seems to have a mind of it's own. Joey just smiles again kisses him again, not hesitant to slide his tounge into Corey's mouth right away. 

It doesn't take long for Corey to want more and to start pushing the end off Joey's shirt up. Joey pulls away for a second to do what Corey's asking for and to make Corey do the same. Joey barely gets a good look at him until his lips are caught again, resuming the kiss. Corey does his best to press his body close to Joey's, he just wants to feel him, to make him feel good.

Corey kicks his shoes away and places his hands on Joey's waist, hoping that the little drummer hasn't anything against them being there. They break the huried kiss and lock at eachother. They are both panting for breath and after they've catched it Corey kisses Joey's check and then bring a hand up to caress it. Joey relaxes into the touch and closes his eyes. After some moments he feel a questioning hand on his belt that stays still while waiting for his response.

Joey nods and maintains his eyes closed as Corey carefully begins to undo his belt and open his jeans for him. Joey does the same to Corey after the singer is finished. Then Joey gets of him, he's shy but wants this so he slowly takes his pants of as he watches Corey do the same. After the both have their pants off, Corey, smiles at Joey and teasingly takes his own boxers off watching the drummer's reaction to him being so quick to move things further.

Joey doesn't do much, he just stands there looking at Corey, after a second he realises that Corey is pulling him closer and speaking to him. "We're probably going to need lube, do you have any?" 

Joey nods and looks around for his bag, he's sure that he left it here somewhere. He spots it near the door, walks over there and while he's there he looks it to make sure that no one interrupts them. Joey gets back to Corey who's grinning and places the lube on the couch besides him. Corey brings his hands on Joey's waist and slowly but surely brings them further down until he's taking the drummers boxers off.

Joey is hard and Corey indicates to sit on top off him with his legs spreaded like he was before. Corey kisses Joey hard as soon as he sits down and entertains him while takes the lube and slicks three fingers with it. Joey was so focused on the kiss that he didn't realize this, therefore he lets of a surprised gasp when he feels a finger circling his entrance and he breaks the kiss to moan as he feels it slip inside.

Corey watches as Joey face expression gets over taken by the pleasure and he slowly moves his finger. It doesn't take long until Corey is pushing a second in and when he realises how much Joey is enjoying this he lets a third join the first two. 

"I'm ready Cor" Joey moans and feels Corey slide his fingers out. It doesn't take long until he feels something cold and bigger than the fingers press against his entrance. "Fu-ck!" Joey gaspes as he feels Corey push a little harder. Corey is bigger than Joey thought he was so it takes a little until the head is first inside. Joey gave up on holding himself up and his face buried in Corey's chest, red from the slight pain of the penetration.

"You okay Joe?" Corey asks with a breathy voice.

"Yeah, just give me a sec." Joey mumbles into Corey's chest.

Corey lets Joey take his time to adjust, he only moves when the drummer takes his face off he's chest and sits up. Corey gives a little experimental thrust and the little moan that Joey lets out is a message for Corey to continue. Joey moves himself a little and continues until he has made a slow and passionate rhythm.

Corey lets Joey work him a bit and after waiting he joins Joey, keeping it slow while trying to find the little drummer's prostate. He knows he's found it when he hears a louder moan and feels Joey cock throb against his stomach. Joey is feeling like he could explode at any moment, Corey is making him see stars and making him moan like he's never done before. God, he's dreamt about this for so long.

Corey begins thrusting harder but not faster, he wants to maintain that slow, loving pace that Joey so carefully set up for them. Corey feels so good, he's never felt like this, this isn't lust and Corey has never had sex for any other reason than lust. For the first time, he isn't chasing an orgasm, but concentrating on feeling loved and returning the feeling to Joey.

Corey brings his hand down to jerk off Joey, hoping that he's doing this right, hoping that he's making Joey feel loved. The drummer begins moan louder and Corey feels the need to bring him closer and place soft kisses as he moans in-between then. Every nerve on their body's are on fire and their skin are coated with sweat. Joey loses it first as he dives deep into pleasure while moaning Corey's name. Corey follows soon after, cuming into Joey's hot, trembling body as his mind goes blank.

They stay still for while. Joey only moves when he's got the strength to pull Corey out and even after that they just stay still. Minutes go by as they just enjoy their cuddle and the post-orgasmic state they've brought eachother to. Joey is hugging Corey somewhere by his chest as Corey brings a hand up to caress his hair that makes Joey look at him. "That was amazing y'know? I've never felt like that." Corey whispers.

"You were amazing too." He smiles.

They don't move they stay quiet as Corey pets and kisses Joey hair and after a while Joey can't hold it in any longer.

"Corey?"

"Yeah?"

Joey looks up at him and Corey sees various emotions show in his eyes. "I know it's to early but I need to tell you something........I love you and I've loved you for so long." Joey says with an insecure voice and frightened eyes.

Corey just leans down to kiss him

"Don't worry Nathan, I love you too."

∆

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! (My pc broke down and I had to edit this through my phone ಠ︵ಠ )  
> Tell me if you liked it <3
> 
> http://burning-time.tumblr.com/


End file.
